Aaron Flammae and the Thievius Raccoonus
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: Aaron Flammae puts himself in Sly's place using Phoenix's Journal. Chaos ensues. Read and review, please!
1. Warning Intro

Hey there, people. Yeah, this is Aaron, Phoenix's older brother. You guys probably think I'm stupid... Or you will here in a second. See, Phoenix's adventure, for us, has already happened, even though she hasn't finished telling you guys about it. Let's just say... It doesn't end particularly well.

But this isn't about that. This is about my own adventures with that Journal. After what happened with Phoenix, you'd think I wouldn't be stupid enough to take her journal and write in it, would you? Apparently I am. I've read many stories involving someone being put in the place of a character in a show, game, or book, but most of them-except for one, so far- don't involve a book or journal that can make what's written become real. It's just people messing around and guessing on what would happen.

I call putting yourself in a different world after the events of the movie, book, or game pulling a Phoenix. So, you'd probably think I pulled a Phoenix, right? You'd think I put myself in the world of Sly Cooper after the games were over, wouldn't you? Nope. I pulled a Liam.

For those of you who haven't read MetaStory Switch, (which Phoenix and I both have at this point) 'pulling a Liam' is when you write in a book like ours and place yourself at the beginning of the events of the games or whatever as the main character. Now, Liam/StarLion, will probably never read this, but Phoenix wanted me to say something. "Liam, you've really got guts." I assume she was talking about his time in the past, but I don't know.

Anyway, now that you've started reading this, please don't stop. This'll get updated more often than Dark Hearted, since my memories are fairly recent compared to Phoenix's... And she has to do a lot of editing, I don't.

See you in the first official chapter of Aaron and the Thievius Raccoonus!


	2. Into His World

It all started when Mom decided to let me take the Journal. We'd been messing around with it, making stuff appear and such, much to Phoenix's amusement. She'd said she didn't want anything to do with the journal anymore. This, of course, was right after we got home. She's currently chronicling her adventures with it in the Kingdom Hearts universe, so I won't give any spoilers if I can help it.

Anyway, because of something that happens after she turns on us-it's not a spoiler if it's obvious-, we were happy to keep the Journal away from her. My Mom decided I was the best one to hold it, since I was responsible(I'm really not. I'm a total pyro and I constantly ask if something is flammable), and I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'd been waiting for that chance. Heh...yeah, I'm just as much of a treacherous snake as Phoenix is.

So, after a few months of getting everyone, especially Eric, to believe I was going to be responsible with the Journal and not do anything stupid, Dad went off on a business trip, and he took everyone but me and Phoenix with him. They wouldn't be back for three months-just enough time for me to do what I'd been planning and get back. Phoenix knew, of course. She always knew that sort of thing.

The words, "Be careful." were the only ones she gave me before retreating to her room to continue chronicling her adventures. It didn't bother me. I'd gotten used to her being a recluse, it was only to be expected after what happened. She didn't feel comfortable with us anymore. You'll have to wait for her to finish telling her story to find out what I'm talking about though.

And so, when I was alone, had made sure no one would bother me (no worries there), and gotten comfortable, I wrote in that Journal. The words I wrote were as follows, _"I was suddenly in Sly Cooper's body..." _I was thinking of Sly in the first game, obviously, as I had it in my PS2 to remember what I'd be doing. I immediately made sure I was thinking of him at the beginning, though, since I had just finished the game. Simple enough.

I didn't really specify _when_ I'd suddenly become him, but I was happy to note that when I opened my eyes, we were just about to take off to rob Carmelita of her files. I was slightly disoriented, but as I knew what was going on, I made sure to act as Sly-esque as possible and leaned back with a small smirk.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you, Sly. This is going to be one of the most difficult things we've ever pulled off!" Bentley said.

"Aw, we're just breaking into a Police Station-what could go wrong?" I asked cheekily.

"A lot of things!"

"Oh, cool it, Bentley. We're never going to get anything done with you being so pessimistic." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"I guess you're right... But someone has to be realistic!"

I wasn't honestly as confident as I sounded, since I knew that _anything_ could, and would, go wrong. I'd never robbed anyone before, but I was confident enough that it wouldn't be too hard-after all, the place was pretty much deserted at this hour, right? And after everything I'd done when in the KH universe, robbing a Police Station couldn't be _that_ hard, could it?

* * *

**A/N: Yep, 'nother story. Enjoy as much as you want. I know I'm going to :D**


	3. File Fetcher

I had to get running as soon as Bentley had me get out of the van. I did the whole little cutscene at the beginning of the game before the 'Press Start' thing pops up before stopping and getting out my Binoc-u-com. I knew how things had to go, it was pretty simple. The usual dialogue ensued before I spotted the blue auras that meant a thieving opportunity was nearby. I didn't stop to ask Bentley about it, but he did immediately freak out when I started edging around the side of the water tower.

"Stop worrying, Bentley. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I know, I know... You just freak me out sometimes, buddy..." He replied.

I rolled my eyes as I continued in. I stood still for a second, examining the lasers. They were set up differently than they were in the game.

"Be careful Sly-if you set off those lasers, the whole Police Station will be on you in a second!" Bentley said.

_Okay, that's different..._

"Got it. No setting off laser alarms." I replied before gauging my first jump; it could be painful and dangerous if I missed that one.

A few minutes later, I managed to get to the bottom, and-contrary to the games- under Bentley's careful instructions, disabled the alarm instead of smashing it. It took a little more time, obviously, but as soon as I recited the instructions to him, showing I remembered them, he told me to get going. I committed what he'd told me to memory, saving it for later and making sure I'd remember.

"Red door, right?" I asked.

"Yep." Bentley replied.

I took the normal two lefts you take in the game, and was happy to find that that, at least, was the same. I looked outside and noticed the sheer amount of spotlights.

"Oh...chizz..." I muttered before getting onto the ledge and attempting to creep across. I almost got caught by the lights on multiple occasions, more specifically when my tail was right in the spotlight and I couldn't get it to stop twitching. But it didn't seem to register so I kept going. I managed to bolt into the window right as a spotlight swept over where I was standing. Once again it caught my tail, but once again it didn't seem to register. "Okay, Bentley, I'm in." I walked over to the vault.

"Way to go, Sly! This is where Inspector Carmelita Fox stashes all her important files. I hacked into the Police Security Mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Try dialing in 9-3-7." He said.

I dialed it in and the vault clicked so I could open it. There it was, the file I had already worked so hard to get. I snatched it and quickly looked for the calling cards, placing one on the pedestal. Something in the back of my mind told me to ransack the place. So I did. In the wreckage, I found the journal.

I opened it on an absent whim.

_Ugh, finally. Took you long enough to get there. But I guess I didn't exactly make it easy._

"Sly?" I asked in a hushed voice.

_Yeah, it's actually me. Nice idea to talk like that, Bentley would get suspicious. Nice, but unnecessary. I froze time outside so you could talk to me._

I nodded slightly. "And you also made the changes to the laser alarms and added the spotlights, right?"

_Yeah. If you're gonna replace me, you'd better be prepared for me to make things hard for you. I'll help too, of course, but I'll mostly be making your life a hell. Oh, and Carmelita's pistol shots should really be avoided. They hurt more than it looks like in these games of yours._

"Asshole."

_Yeah, yeah. I'm a horrible person. Now get outside and get to the van as fast as you can._

"That's kind of obvious, Sly. This is the first mission of a game I've played at least a hundred times." I said, grinning. "But thanks for making those lasers lenient on my tail."

_No problem. I get that you're not sure how to control it yet. It's pretty simple, really, but there's really not time for this. Get outside._

"On it, oh great one." I rolled my eyes.

_Oh, hush._

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy!**


End file.
